Les sœurs Tenshi no hana
by laulora-chan
Summary: Tout c'est stabilisé dans la vie de Yui, depuis qu'elle est chez les Sakamaki, même si elle leur sert toujours de poche de sang ambulant. Mais, comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle va recevoir une lettre de son père adoptif lui disant qu'elle devra bientôt recevoir de la visite, beaucoup de visites ?
1. Chapitre 1

Pdv de Yui :

Cela fait bien une année entière que je suis ici, que j'ai appris que père m'avait en réalité adoptée. Je me suis habitué à cette vie avec ces six frères Sakamaki, sans compter les quatre frères Mukami. Même si ils boivent tous mon sang, je me sens bien ici.

Mais, ma famille me manque, malgré que père m'ai menti pendant tout ce temps, ils me manquent tous. J'ai tellement envie de les revoir, surtout mes chères cousines. Je les ai rencontrées alors que je venais de fêter mon dixième anniversaire. J'avais par avance appris par mon père qu'elle s'étaient faites adoptés par son frère car elles n'avaient plus ni familles, ni maison. Au début, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec elles, certaines étaient si distantes avec moi, elles restaient toujours derrière leur père, alors que les autres sont directement venues vers moi. Ce n'est qu'après deux semaines qu'elles ont commencé à s'épanouir. Elles étaient si mignonnes, une fois qu'elles souriaient, toute la maison s'illuminait. Avant que j'arrive ici, on passait tout notre temps ensemble, à rigoler, à jouer, à plaisanter, à faire des blagues. Tout cela me manque tellement.

Soudain, une voix me sortit de mes pensées en s'écriant : « OYE YUI !

Yui (surprise) : Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ayato : C'est plutôt à nous de demander ça, de un tu ne me réponds pas, et en plus tu pleures.

Yui (touche ses joues humides) :… Désolé….

Laito : Y a quoi Bitch-chan, tu veux un petit remontant, (lui lèche l'oreille droite) je suis là pour ça si tu veux.

Yui (rouge) : No…non merci.

Reiji : Ne nous imposez pas cela, il y a des chambres en haut, ce lieu est réservé aux invités.

Laito : Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Reiji.

Ayato : Ouais, apprends à te détendre, et toi (pointe Laito) ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient.

Laito : Aye aye.

Reiji : Yui, comme je le disais tout à l'heure soit quand tu ne m'écoutais pas, tu as reçut une lettre de ton père.

Yui : De…de mon père ?!

Reiji : Elle est sur la table.

Kanato : J'ai faim… »

Ça y est, je ne les écoute même plus. Doucement, je saisi de la lettre les mains tremblantes. Lentement, je l'ouvris pour ensuite me saisir de l'objet de mes convoitises. En l'ouvrant, je reconnue immédiatement l'écriture de mon père. Dessus, il était écrit :

« Ma chère petite Yui,

J'espère que tu va bien, et qu'ils sont gentils avec toi. Je suis désolé de ne pas d'avoir appelé, ces temps si je suis très occupé. Je t'écris aujourd'hui car une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Comme tu le sais mon frère à une maison près de là où tu habites maintenant. Eh bien, j'ai la joie de t'annoncer que tes cousines vont y habiter à partir du 8 de ce moi. Prends bien soin d'elles, tu sais bien comment elles sont quand elles sont faces à de nouvelles personnes, à de nouveaux lieux. Elles iront au même lycée que toi, aux mêmes horaires.

Je t'aime très fort, prends soin de toi.

De ton père un peu trop occupé.

Bisous. »

Mes cousines, mes chères petites cousines, mes sœurs de cœur, je vais les revoir, j'étais si émue que je me suis mise à pleurer à chaux de larmes. Attirant par la même occasion, tous les regards sur moi. Certains me regardaient de façon surprises, d'autres encore de manière ennuyées. Alors, d'une voix tremblante, je demandai : « On…on est le combien aujourd'hui ?

Shuu : Si bruyante, et si idiote.

Reiji : Nous sommes le 8.

Yui : Elles sont sûrement déjà arrivées vu qu'il ait 17 heures.

Subaru : Qui ça « elles » ?

Yui : Je parle de mes cous… »

Je me fis couper par la sonnette. Je me dis qui va venir à cette heure ci ici. Mais, peut être que… Sans plus attendre, je courus vers la porte pour ouvrir. Mais à mon plus grand regret, ce n'était que les frères Mukami. C'est vrai qu'il passe de plus en plus de temps ici, ces derniers temps. Quand ils virent ma têtes, ils me demandèrent si que ce passait. En réponse, je leur sourie, et ajouta que ce n'était pas grave.

Au moment où j'allais me ré-asseoir avec les autres, la sonnette retentit une seconde fois. Cette fois, je me levai tout doucement, et quand j'ouvris la porte, je n'eu même pas le temps de comprendre ce que se passe que je me retrouvai face contre terre. Le bruit sourd que fis mon atterrissage sur le sol attira tous les vampires pressant dans la maison, sauf Shuu qui était sûrement resté sur son fauteuil.

Je reportai mon attention sur la masse présente sur mon corps. Tout ce que je vis fut une masse de cheveux noirs séparé en deux couettes. Alors, je reconnu directement Taiyou, ma petite Taiyou.

Sans plus réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer le plus fort possible contre moi.

De sa douce voix si envoûtante, elle murmura : « Yui, c'est bien toi hein ?

Yui (les larmes aux yeux) : Taiyou, oui ne t'inquiète pas je suis là.

? : Dites on vous dérange pas trop ?

? : Excusez nous pour cette intrusion, seulement mes sœurs ne savent pas trop comment se comporter en société.

Reiji : Ce n'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude souvent affaire à ces manières de sauvages.

Yui (se relève avec Taiyou) : Suzuki, Yume, vous m'avez tellement manqué.

Suzuki : Tu nous as manqué toi aussi, mais avant les retrouvailles touchantes laisse nous nous présenter OK ?

Yui (hoche la tête)

Suzuki : Je me présente, je me nomme Suzuki Tenshi no hana et voici mes deux sœurs, Taiyou qui est sur Yui, et Yume. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Yume : Humm.

Taiyou : Ravie !

Reiji : Quel manque de manière. Je me nomme Reiji Sakamaki et voici mes frères (les pointes un par un du doigt) tout d'abord l'ainé Shuu, je suis le second, puis voici les triplets Ayato, Kanato et Laito, et le dernier fils Subaru.

Subaru : Tss, quelle perte de temps.

Taiyou (pinte les Mukami du doigt) : Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

Kou : Nous sommes juste des amis à Yui-chan.

Ruki : Nous sommes les frères Mukami, je suis Ruki, voici mes frères Kou, Azusa et Yuma.

Azusa : Bon…bonjour.

Yuma : Humm.

Taiyou (se relève) : Toi, (regarde Azusa) tu me rappelles quelqu'un.

Yume : Ça y est elle recommence. (Se tape le front)

Suzuki : Taiyou arrêtes.

Taiyou (prend les bras d'Azusa) : T'es aussi masochiste qu'elle bon Dieu, c'est tellement beau, je sens qu'elle va t'adorer hein les filles ?

Yume (l'assomme) : on t'a dit LA FERME !

Yui (surprise) : Elle parlait de quoi là ?

Suzuki (panique un peu) : de rien, de rien. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je sens qu'on va se faire engueuler par Tsuki. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance.

Yume (commence à partir) : la commission…

Suzuki : Ah oui c'est vrai ! (grand sourire) Nous vous invitons tous ce Dimanche à manger chez nous, nous ne sommes qu'à environ 1km d'ici en prenant la route du lycée. Vous êtes TOUS invités.

Yume : Adieu.

Yui(les poursuit) : Attendez où sont les autres ? Où est Yuki ? Et…

Taiyou (réveillée à moitié) : Yuki, doit être à l'hôpital, encore une f…

Yume (la frappe plus, fort) : ON A DIT LA FERME !

Yui (panique) : Com…comment ça à l'hôpital ?

Suzuki : Au revoir et à après demain. Passez une bonne journée. (S'enfuie avec ses sœurs)

Shuu (repart dormir) : Elles sont bizarres.

Ayato : Eh Chichinachi je ne savais pas que ta famille était si intéressante

Yui : En réalité, elles sont toutes comment moi.

Kanato : Comment ça ?

Yui : Elles ont été adoptées par le frère de mon père. Elles étaient entrain d'errer dans les bois sans aucuns souvenirs de leurs vies.

Yuma (chuchote): Elles sont comme nous.

Yui : Elles ne se souvenaient même pas de leurs prénoms, juste de leur nom de famille. Elles ont changées.

Laito : Que veux-tu dire Bitch-chan ?

Yui (sourie) : Avant, il n'y avait que Suzuki qui approcher les gens les autres restaient caché derrière leur père ou elles s'enfermaient dans leurs chambres.


	2. Présentation des OC

Prénom : Hikaru

Nom : Tenshi no hana

Age : 17 ans

Mère : inconnue pour l'instant

Père : inconnu pour l'instant

Caractère : à la fois joyeuse et distante, sourie tout le temps aux personnes qu'elle connait, fait très difficilement confiance aux autres, assez distraite.

Aime : manger, rêver, chanter, dessiner, écouter de la musique, regarder le ciel.

Déteste : quand les personnes autour d'elle lui cachent des choses même petites.

Histoire : Elle, tout comme ses sœurs ont perdu la mémoire à l'âge de 8 ans, alors qu'elles trainaient dans la forêt, elles rencontrèrent un homme (qui devint plus tard leur père adoptif). Il les ramena chez lui, il leur offrit à manger. C'est lui qui les nomma. Elles grandirent avec lui. Elles rencontrèrent Yui avec qui elles se lièrent d'amitié. Plus tard, leur père décida de les envoyer dans une maison qu'il avait achetée pour qu'elles soient aux côtés de Yui.

Prénom : Yume

Nom : Tenshi no hana

Age : 17 ans

Mère : inconnue pour l'instant

Père : inconnu pour l'instant

Caractère : froide, distante, directe et franche.

Aime : Dormir, rabaisser les pauvres cruches qui se croient tout permis.

Déteste : qu'on s'en prenne à ses sœurs, les secrets.

Histoire : Elle, tout comme ses sœurs ont perdu la mémoire à l'âge de 8 ans, alors qu'elles trainaient dans la forêt, elles rencontrèrent un homme (qui devint plus tard leur père adoptif). Il les ramena chez lui, il leur offrit à manger. C'est lui qui les nomma. Elles grandirent avec lui. Elles rencontrèrent Yui avec qui elles se lièrent d'amitié. Plus tard, leur père décida de les envoyer dans une maison qu'il avait achetée pour qu'elles soient aux côtés de Yui.

Prénom : Suzuki

Nom : Tenshi no hana

Age: 17 ans

Mère : inconnue pour l'instant

Père : inconnu pour l'instant

Caractère : Souriante, joyeuse, bavarde, rêveuse, sociale.

Aime : mangé, les glaces, la plage, son lit, ses sœurs.

Déteste : les secrets, les serpents, les barbies humaines et industrielles.

Histoire : Elle, tout comme ses sœurs ont perdu la mémoire à l'âge de 8 ans, alors qu'elles trainaient dans la forêt, elles rencontrèrent un homme (qui devint plus tard leur père adoptif). Il les ramena chez lui, il leur offrit à manger. C'est lui qui les nomma. Elles grandirent avec lui. Elles rencontrèrent Yui avec qui elles se lièrent d'amitié. Plus tard, leur père décida de les envoyer dans une maison qu'il avait achetée pour qu'elles soient aux côtés de Yui.

Prénom : Taiyou

Nom : Tenshi no hana

Age : 18 ans

Mère : inconnue pour l'instant

Père : inconnu pour l'instant

Caractère : Gamine, joueuse, protective, drôle, gentille (peut être méchante, très méchante).

Aime : passer du temps avec ses sœurs, se faire des amis, amuser la galerie, jouée, le sucre.

Déteste : dormir, faire des cauchemars, voir ses sœurs souffrir, se faire surprendre, se faire insulter.

Histoire : Elle, tout comme ses sœurs ont perdu la mémoire à l'âge de 8 ans, alors qu'elles trainaient dans la forêt, elles rencontrèrent un homme (qui devint plus tard leur père adoptif). Il les ramena chez lui, il leur offrit à manger. C'est lui qui les nomma. Elles grandirent avec lui. Elles rencontrèrent Yui avec qui elles se lièrent d'amitié. Plus tard, leur père décida de les envoyer dans une maison qu'il avait achetée pour qu'elles soient aux côtés de Yui.

Prénom : Tsuki

Nom : Tenshi no hana

Age : 18 ans

Mère : inconnue pour l'instant

Père : inconnu pour l'instant

Caractère : Mature, protective, solitaire, calme, silencieuse.

Aime : dormir, lire, le silence, écouter de la musique douce, jouer de la musique, chanter, son MP4.

Détester : qu'on la réveille, le bruit, qu'on s'en prenne à ses sœurs, les surprises, qu'on lui enlève ses écouteurs.

Histoire : Elle, tout comme ses sœurs ont perdu la mémoire à l'âge de 8 ans, alors qu'elles traînaient dans la forêt, elles rencontrèrent un homme (qui devint plus tard leur père adoptif). Il les ramena chez lui, il leur offrit à manger. C'est lui qui les nomma. Elles grandirent avec lui. Elles rencontrèrent Yui avec qui elles se lièrent d'amitié. Plus tard, leur père décida de les envoyer dans une maison qu'il avait achetée pour qu'elles soient aux côtés de Yui.

Prénom : Hana

Nom : Tenshi no hana

Age : 16 ans

Mère : inconnue pour l'instant

Père : inconnu pour l'instant

Caractère : joueuse, rêveuse, sarcastique, amicale, gentille, provocante.

Aime : les glaces, la plage, le soleil, s'amuser, lire, jouer avec les autres, les fleurs, draguer.

Déteste : les personnes qui pleurent tout le temps, les putes, la maltraitance envers n'importe quoi (humains, animaux, plantes), qu'on s'en prenne à ses sœurs.

Histoire : Elle, tout comme ses sœurs ont perdu la mémoire à l'âge de 8 ans, alors qu'elles traînaient dans la forêt, elles rencontrèrent un homme (qui devint plus tard leur père adoptif). Il les ramena chez lui, il leur offrit à manger. C'est lui qui les nomma. Elles grandirent avec lui. Elles rencontrèrent Yui avec qui elles se lièrent d'amitié. Plus tard, leur père décida de les envoyer dans une maison qu'il avait achetée pour qu'elles soient aux côtés de Yui.

Prénom : Haru

Nom : Tenshi no hana

Age : 16 ans

Mère : inconnue pour l'instant

Père : inconnu pour l'instant

Caractère : Gentille, attentionnée, rayonnante.

Aime : les fleurs, le soleil, la musique, s'amuser, aider les personnes.

Déteste : les personnes qui se croient supérieures aux autres, voir ses sœurs souffrir.

Histoire : Elle, tout comme ses sœurs ont perdu la mémoire à l'âge de 8 ans, alors qu'elles trainaient dans la forêt, elles rencontrèrent un homme (qui devint plus tard leur père adoptif). Il les ramena chez lui, il leur offrit à manger. C'est lui qui les nomma. Elles grandirent avec lui. Elles rencontrèrent Yui avec qui elles se lièrent d'amitié. Plus tard, leur père décida de les envoyer dans une maison qu'il avait achetée pour qu'elles soient aux côtés de Yui.

Prénom : Ame

Nom : Tenshi no hana

Age : 15 ans

Mère : inconnue pour l'instant

Père : inconnu pour l'instant

Caractère : Sadique, provocante, souriante, perverse.

Aime : faire souffrir les « méchantes personnes », séduire, détruire, s'amuser.

Déteste : qu'on la contredise, se faire piéger, se faire surprendre, qu'on la bouscule.

Histoire : Elle, tout comme ses sœurs ont perdu la mémoire à l'âge de 8 ans, alors qu'elles trainaient dans la forêt, elles rencontrèrent un homme (qui devint plus tard leur père adoptif). Il les ramena chez lui, il leur offrit à manger. C'est lui qui les nomma. Elles grandirent avec lui. Elles rencontrèrent Yui avec qui elles se lièrent d'amitié. Plus tard, leur père décida de les envoyer dans une maison qu'il avait achetée pour qu'elles soient aux côtés de Yui.

Prénom : Yuki

Nom : Tenshi no hana

Age : 15 ans

Mère : inconnue pour l'instant

Père : inconnu pour l'instant

Caractère : perverse, souriante, sympathique, masochiste.

Aime : se scarifier, rigoler, souffrir, séduire.

Déteste : qu'on la stoppe, se faire piéger, qu'on lui retire ses couteaux.

Histoire : Elle, tout comme ses sœurs ont perdu la mémoire à l'âge de 8 ans, alors qu'elles trainaient dans la forêt, elles rencontrèrent un homme (qui devint plus tard leur père adoptif). Il les ramena chez lui, il leur offrit à manger. C'est lui qui les nomma. Elles grandirent avec lui. Elles rencontrèrent Yui avec qui elles se lièrent d'amitié. Plus tard, leur père décida de les envoyer dans une maison qu'il avait achetée pour qu'elles soient aux côtés de Yui.


	3. Chapitre 2

Pdv de Yume :

La nuit était tombée bien assez vite. Pourtant, nous étions là à marcher tranquillement dans la forêt. On ne parlait pas, on ne faisait qu'avancer mais, le silence qui régnait entre nous n'était point pesant, au contraire, il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre entre nous, c'était toujours comme ça début le tout début. Taiyou n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance depuis mon coup de tout à l'heure, et franchement je ne regrettais en aucun cas mon geste à cause d'elle, Yui c'était inquiétée. La pauvre, elle n'avait jamais remarqué que Yuki, ce blessait volontairement. Pour tant on n'avait tout essayé pour l'arrêter, la priver de tous objets tranchants, l'envoyer dans un internat très stricte pendant deux semaines entière mais ils nous l'on renvoyer au bout d'une semaine. Au final on avait abandonné, car elle nous a expliqué que ça l'aidait beaucoup à tenir le coup.

Doucement, Taiyou se mit à remuer dans mes bras me sortant par la même occasion de mes songes. Quand ses yeux furent totalement ouverts, je la lâchai brutalement, de ce fait, son dos heurta brutalement le sol dur de la forêt. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Suzuki se retourner vers nous surement alerter par les plaintes bruyantes de Taiyou. Décidant que j'en avais entendu assez, je repris ma route ignorant complètement l'idiote au sol. Très vite, Suzuki me rejoins au contraire de l'autre qui resta au sol à observer tous autour d'elle perdu. Mais, malheureusement elle reprit très vite ses esprits et courut pour nous atteindre.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, un grand manoir fit son apparition à travers les grands arbres. Doucement, un sourire vint se loger sur mon visage, notre père nous avait bien gâtées avec cela même si, je suis sûre qu'en réalité, c'était pour se débarrasser de nous pour qu'il reste tranquille avec cette nouvelle pute qu'il a trouvé dans un de ces maudits bals mondains.

Le bâtiment était juste magnifique, l'extérieur était composé de nombreuse plantes constituées de principalement six couleurs, le blanc, le noir, le bleu, le rouge, le jaune et le vert. Nous avions des roses, des tulipes, des orchidées, des iris et quelque tulipe dans les étangs artificiels. Chaque espèce de plantes était séparée par les allées de coquillers blanches. Tout s'accordait parfaitement avec les murs marron du manoir. On aurait pu croire au paradis, au oui, un vrai paradis terrestre. Mais, comme le dit le dicton, « les apparences sont souvent trompeuses » et je peux l'affirmer, l'intérieur ou plutôt ce qui ci passe ne colle pas avec l'entrée du domaine. La traversée du jardin nous pris à peu près cinq minutes. La porte était, juste e-n-o-r-m-e dans le sens propre du mot, et en marbre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, mais, cela ne me surprit point du tout, car avant notre arrivé on avait demandé à l'architecte qui se chargeait de rénover la maison d'installer un bouton à l'intérieur qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte sans avoir à se fatiguer. Je dois l'avouer, c'est très pratique surtout quand on est aussi paresseuse que nous le somme. Doucement, je rentrai dans la maison suivi des deux autres, le hall était assez silencieux, on aurait pu croire que nous étions seules mais les voix à l'étage témoignèrent le contraire. A ma gauche, soit juste à côté du bouton, se tenait une jeune servante quoi qu'un peu plus âgé que nous peu être la vingtaine. Avec une lenteur et une grâce extrême, elle s'inclina devant nous en disant de sa voix fluette : « Bon retour à la maison Dame Taiyou, Dame Suzuki et Dame Yume. Votre promenade c'est elle bien passé ? S'il vous plaît laissez-moi-vous débarrasser de vos manteaux.

\- - Melinda, nous t'avions déjà dit de ne plus nous vouvoyer mais de nous tutoyer, lui répondit Taiyou pour une fois sérieuse.

\- - Je m'excuse mais vous savez parfaitement que je n'en ai as le droit, le code de la parfaite servante exige que l'on vouvoie nos maîtres ou maîtresses. C'est une question d respect, nous expliqua Melinda.

\- - Et moi ça m'énerve quand tu fais, et de toute façon, répondre à toutes les demandes de tes « maîtresses » ne fait il pas partit de ton code ? Demandai-je.

\- - Je … mais…, balbutiai t'elle.

\- - Ne t'inquiètes pas, et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, tout c'est passé comme sur des roulettes, nous aurons pleins d'invité après-demain, je te remettrai les détails plus tard, intervint Suzuki.

\- - Bien, vos sœurs vous attendent dans le salon du premier, et les nouvelles domestiques sont arrivées juste après que vous ayez quitté la maison pour rendre visite aux voisins, elles sont au nombreux de vingt, expliqua Melinda.

\- - Où sont-elles en ce moment ? Demandais-je un peu indifféremment.

\- - Dame Ame les a prise en charge me semble t-il, dit elle.

\- - Pauvre d'elles, s'exclama Suzuki.

\- - Ça leur fera les pieds, ainsi elles connaîtront leurs places dans cette maison ainsi que les nombreuses règles, m'exprimais-je avec un rire sarcastique.

\- - J'espère juste qu'il ne leur arrivera rien de grave connaissant Ame-chan, s'inquiéta Suzuki.

\- - Ne t'inquiète dont pas, de toute façon elle n'osera pas faire quelque chose de très grave car elle a peur des conséquences qui suivront, souffla Taiyou avec un visage sérieux.

\- - Hein ? A oui c'est vrai quand tu t'associe à Tsuki ça donne des étincelles, dit Suzuki.

\- - Il faut juste ne pas me chercher, si jamais, les nouvelles recrues ne sont plus aptes à travailler après leur passage dans la cave, je le jure c'est elle qui va se charger de toutes les taches ménagères pendant trois jours, ou peut-être le temps qu'elles se rétablissent, énuméra Taiyou.

\- - A ouais d'accord, dis moi, demandai je.

\- - Humm, répondit-elle.

\- - Où est passé le gentille Taiyou, la gamine totalement bête idiote et incapable qui n'a peur de rien enfin presque rien et qui est gentille avec tout le monde, continuai je.

\- - Mais je suis là, cria-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- - Mes Dames, Dame Tsuki vous attend en haut avec toutes les autres pour vous donner des informations à propos du lycée, nous avertit Melinda.

\- - Oh non ! Pas le lycée ! Hurlai-je en même temps que Taiyou.

\- - Enfin… murmura Suzuki.

\- - Bon bah, quand il faut y aller, dit Taiyou. »

Pdv de Suzuki :

Le lycée enfin, je suis tellement impatiente, en plus on pourra toutes voir Yui sans aller chez les Sakamaki, je dois avouer qu'ils me font un peu peur, ils dégagent une de ces auras qui vous imposent le respect et la soumission. J'ai presque envie de me mettre à genoux devant eux, mais, je pense être la seule à l'avoir remarqué, de toute façon je suis la plus sensible à ce genre de chose.

Au son des voix qui emplissent la pièce, je revins doucement sur Terre laissant mes pensées derrière. Doucement, je laissai mon regard balayer la pièce, toutes mes sœurs étaient présentent, pas une ne manquait. Rapidement, je partis m'installer dans mon fauteuil. Une fois que je fus assise, Tsuki se leva, rejetant d'un geste distrait ses longs cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule. Elle s'avança jusqu'aux centre de la pièce, où elle prit la parole : «Nous voilà toutes rassemblées, nous pouvons donc commencer la réunion.

\- - Enlèves tes écouteurs ça serait un bon début, dit Ame un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

\- - Comme vous le savez, le lycée reprend Lundi, donc je vais me faire claire et directe, je ne veux aucuns, j'ai bien dit aucuns incidents, vous arrêtez d'essayer de mettre le feu en cours de chimie, vous arrêtez de sécher le cours, de répondre aux professeurs, de vous faire renvoyer, de simuler des évanouissements ou des blessures en cours de sport, et aussi d'aller à l'infirmerie alors que vous n'avez rien. Si jamais vous faites l'une de ces choses je vous jure que vous allez le regrettez amèrement, continua-t-elle en ignorant la remarque d'Ame.

\- - Ouais, vous avez toutes entendues, vous en subirez les conséquences, ajouta Taiyou.

\- - Ça vaut aussi pour toit Taiyou, je te rappelle qu'à cause de tout ceci, tu as redoublé l'année dernière, proclama Tsuki sérieuse.

\- - Quoi mais non ! C'est injuste, je suis plus âgée qu'elles ! Hurla une Taiyou indignée.

\- - Agis comme tel alors au lieu de jouer les gamines écervelée, intervint Yume.

\- - Je te rappelle que moi, j'ai le même âge que toi et que pourtant j'ai déjà fini mes études, dit Tsuki.

\- - Tu sais Tsuki, tout le monde n'est pas aussi intelligent que toi, proclama Hikaru.

\- - Oui c'est vrai ça, approuvèrent Yuki, Hana et Haru.

\- - Est-ce tout ce que tu as à nous dire grande sœur ? Demandai-je.

\- - Non, nous avons deux autres nouvelles, mais d'abords, dites moi, ont-ils accepté notre invitation à dîner Dimanche ? Questionna Tsuki.

\- - Oui, répondit-on.

\- - Bien, alors premièrement papa m'a appelé, et il m'a annoncé qu'il compte demander à cette Minerva de l'épouser et de s'installer avec lui, et la deuxième, bah je serais votre professeurs de musique à toutes car j'ai demandez à avoir vos classes pour gardez un œil sur vous, annonça Tsuki la voix et le visage dénués d'expressions.

\- - QUOI ?!, hurla Yume.

\- - Il ne peut pas nous faire ça, ajoutèrent Yuki et Ame.

\- - Non… murmurèrent à tour de rôle Hikaru, Hana, Taiyou et moi.

\- - Les filles…vous savez… il a le droit au bonheur aussi, nous dit Haru.

\- - Haru on le sait ça mais… Mais imagine qu'il s'agisse encore de l'une de ces femmes qui l'utilise pour devenir riche, si c'est ça, je vous jure que cette fois on devra le ramasser à la petite cuillère, expliquai-je avec une voix douce. »

A la fin de ces paroles, nous plongèrent toutes dans nos mauvais souvenirs.


	4. Chapitre 3

Pdv de Tsuki :

Dimanche, trop de travail. Que quelqu'un me rappelle pourquoi ai-je inviter autant de personne ? Ah oui tout ça parce que Taiyou, Hana et Haru m'ont supplié d'inviter Yui et que, Suzuki m'a fait la morale sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas inviter que Yui mais aussi ceux qui l'ont hébergé pendant si longtemps car sinon non passerons pour des personnes irrespectueuses et malpolies. Pour aujourd'hui, je dois choisir le repas pour ce soir, coordonné les servantes, voir avec le majordome en chef le type de décorations à faire, et choisir les tenues de mes sœurs pour qu'elles ne paraissent pas trop vulgaires pour certaines et trop coincées pour d'autres. Bon Dieu, je travaille trop, un jour ça va me tuer je le jure. Le pire est que je commence mon travail de professeur de music demain et que je n'ai toujours pas préparé mon cours de demain.

Doucement, je me levai de mon lit pour ensuite aller me préparer, je mis une longue robe rouge qui épousait parfaitement mes formes, je me maquillai légèrement, et je me fis chignon haut. Avant de sortir, je pris mon Ipod. Avec lenteur, je descendis jusqu'aux rez-de-chaussée où un bouquant pas possible m'accueillit.

L'accueil était dans un désordre pas possible. Des taches de peintures rose se trouvaient sur les murs, le sol, et même sur les meubles qui eux avaient été renversés et déplacés. Des débris de vases étaient sur le sol. De nouvelles couleurs avaient fait leur apparition sur les tableaux, les cadres photos maintenant en mille morceaux avec leurs contenus déchirés. Les plantes intérieures enfin ce qui en restait était dans les mains d'Hana qui essayait de les protéger de Yuki. Ame de l'autre côté de la pièce demandait à Yume de la taper ou sinon elle allait repeindre ses cheveux en rose, pendant que Suzuki et Hikaru tentaient de la raisonner.

Comme je le disais, je travaille trop, beaucoup trop, mais je ne peux pas prendre de vacance parce que si je les quitte, la maison n'existera plus à mon retour. Pour attirer leur attention, je me raclai la gorge. Malheureusement, pour moi ou pour elles, elles ne m'entendirent pas. Alors, je hurlai : « Stop ! ». A ce moment là, le silence se fut, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, plus personne ne bougeait. Mais, comme tout à une fin, Taiyou sortit de la cuisine en catastrophe avec des œufs dans les mains, et bien sûr maladroite comme elle ait, elle les fit tomber, pas au sol non, sur moi. Là, le silence se fit encore plus complet.

Un jaune d'œuf coule le long de mon visage, un ange passé, très vite suivit par un deuxième. Ma respiration s'accéléra un bon coup avant que je ne me mette à hurlais comme une folle. Une fois calmais, je leur dis d'une voix forte et dure : «Comment, comment avez-vous pu ? Mes vases, mes tableaux, ma moquette… Vous allez tout remettre en état avant ce soir.

\- Mais c'est impossible, s'exclama Taiyou.

\- Il fallait y pensait avant, et ça ce n'est qu'un commencement, vous réparerez tout, toutes seules, cette fois vous ne bénéficierez pas de l'aide des domestiques, leur expliquai-je un peu plus calme.

\- Mais… mais, tenta de dire Yuki.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, et surtout dépêchez-vous, d'ailleurs, pensez à repeindre les murs, racheter des vases, des cadres et des tableaux, mettre de nouvelles plantes d'intérieures, nettoyer le sol et ma moquette, leur rappelai-je.

\- Passe nous de l'argent alors, intervint Haru.

\- Vous avez-vous carte de crédit, moi je n'ai plus d'argent à vous passer, comme ça, la prochaine fois vous y penserez à deux fois avant de commencer à vous battre dans la maison, dis-je.

\- NON, hurlèrent-elles toutes en même temps. »

Très vite, je remontai dans ma chambre, pour prendre une douche et me changer. Je ne ressortis qu'une heure après, les cheveux mouillés et cette fois, vêtue d'un mini-short en jeans, et d'un débardeur bleu ciel. Puis je redescendis. Je dépassai mes sœurs en les ignorant royalement, pour rejoindre la cuisine au se trouve surement Edward notre majordome.

La cuisine était reliée à l'accueil par une grande porte rouge bordeaux, mais on pouvait aussi y accéder directement du deuxième étage en empruntant un escalier. Doucement, j'ouvrir la porte. La pièce était baillée par la lumière éblouissante du soleil qui nous parvenait par les deux baies vitrées coulissantes qui conduisaient au jardin. La salle possédait tout ce que l'on pouvait espérer, cela ferait pâlir de jalousie toutes les mères au foyer. Il faut le dire nous n'avions pas à nous plaindre.

Ici, tous les meubles étaient en marbre, et le sol était carrelé de rouge et de noir. Devant la machine à café se trouvait Edward dans son habituel pantalon noir taillé sur mesure, de même que son éternelle veste assortie avec ses mocassins bleus. Comme d'habitude, il avait la classe.

Après mon inspection de la salle, je rentrai à l'intérieur puis, je fermai la porte derrière moi attirant ainsi l'attention de l'homme sur moi. Avec grâce, je pris place autour de la grande table en bois qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et, je l'invitai à venir s'asseoir en face de moi, ce qu'il fit bien entendu. Une fois cela fait, je pris la parole : « Bonjours Edward.

\- Bonjours mademoiselle Tsuki, me répondit-il.

\- Alors, as-tu vu le désastre présent à côté ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Oui mademoiselle Tsuki, malheureusement je suis arrivé trop tard pour les stopper, m'affirma-t-il.

\- Je te crois Edward et par pitié, arrête de dire mademoiselle, tu nous as vu grandir. Bon, elles vont tout ranger, mais si jamais vers dix-sept heures elles n'ont pas fini, tu demanderais aux nouvelles de terminer, et surtout empêches les de rentrer dans la cuisine, elles ne mangeront que ce soir, lui expliquai-je.

\- Bien Tsuki-sama, acquiesça-t-il.

\- C'est mieux, bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Pour ce soir, je voudrais que… »

Ellipse jusqu'à dix-sept heures :

Pdv d'Haru :

Oh mon Dieu, j'ai mal partout ! Et je ne suis pas la seule vu les plaintes qui résonnaient dans toute la maison. Mon ventre crie famine, je meurs ! Depuis que Tsuki nous a punis, on n'a vu personne passer par là, aucune domestique, rien. On a essayé plusieurs fois de forcer la porte de la cuisine mais rien à faire, Edward l'a barricadée. Mais, au moins le hall est rangé et propre. La peinture rose a disparu des murs et de la moquette, les tableaux, les meubles et les vases ont été remplacés, et les plantes changées. Après tous ces efforts, nous étions toutes à terre. Brusquement, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer une dizaine de servantes en uniforme. Sans qu'on ne puisse comprendre, on se fit embarquer à l'étage. Personne n'émit de protestations.

Arrivé en haut, ce fut au tour des maquilleuses et coiffeuses de nous prendre en charge. Elles nous firent nous installer sur les sofas puis se mirent au travail. En dix minutes nous étions prêtes, et pile à ce moment-là, Tsuki entra dans la pièce. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon traditionnel japonais dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour tomber gracieusement sur son visage. Un maquillage discret mettait sa peau de porcelaine en valeur. Son kimono qu'en t'a lui était tout bonnement sublime, un océan d'un rouge profond où dansent les nombreux pétales de sakura, le tout s'accordait parfaitement avec les différents bijoux d'un rose pal éblouissant. Ses ongles abordaient la même couleur que sa chevelure, un jaune chatouillant et lumineux. En un mot, elle était « sublime ».

Avec grâce, elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, puis, elle nous dit de sa voix fluette : « Il est temps que vous vous changiez, sur le fauteuil derrière vous se trouve des housses avec vos noms écrient dessus. Dépêchez-vous les invités ne vont pas tarder. »

Sans perdre de temps, nous nous précipitâmes toutes sur les dîtes housses, je pris la mienne, puis partie derrière le paravent en face de moi. A l'intérieur du protège se trouvait, un magnifique kimono noir et or. Il donnait l'impression, de voir une nuit noire où, à la place des étoiles se tenaient de fabuleuses fleurs d'or qui dansaient entre elles. Il faut le dire, Tsuki a toujours eu beaucoup de gout quand il s'agissait de mode. Rapidement mais minutieusement, j'enfilai le vêtement. Il était parfait, les manches tombaient sur mes épaules et s'arrêtaient juste avant le début de mes avants bras, de ce fait, le haut de ma poitrine était à découvert, mais pas assez pour que cela passe pour indécent. Après m'être admirée pendant environ trois minutes, je me décidai à sortir, je remarquai alors que toutes mes sœurs étaient déjà prêtes. Sur ma droite, une servante se tenait, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Elle tenait dans ses petites mains une paire de tongs en bois qu'elle me tendit, doucement je les pris puis les enfila. Puis je me dirigeai vers mes sœurs, et me permis enfin à les détailler.

Hikaru était vêtue d'un long kimono d'or avec des sortes des kitsune en argent, celui de Yume fut le plus simple et le plus discret bien qu'il soit assez classe. Il était d'un bleu profond strié de rouge. Suzuki portait qu'en t'a elle un, d'un rose pale incroyable couvert de plusieurs fleurs de couleurs bleues tout comme le vêtement d'Hana à la différence des fleurs qui pour Hana étaient multicolores. Le yukata de Taiyou se composait de plusieurs balles ou ronds, va savoir, de toutes les couleurs reposant sur un fond blanc crème. Les deux dernières portaient le même kimono, un blanc comme la neige couvert de quelques taches rouges par-ci par-là. Nous abordions toutes de hauts chignons assez compliqués mais magnifiques.

Avant de sortir, Tsuki nous donna un éventail à chacune, tous de couleurs noirs, mais les motifs différés d'une personne à l'autre. Au moment où on allait sortir, Edward arriva en courant, une fois devant nous, il s'inclina légèrement pour ensuite aller murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Tsuki, qui acquiesça simplement, puis il partit tout simplement. Après cela, Tsuki nous fit signe de la suivre, ce que bien sûr nous fîmes sans poser de questions. Au bout de deux minutes, elle nous dit : « Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, toute la maison a été décorée à la japonaise, donc je veux que vous vous conduisiez comme de jeunes japonaises polies et bien éduquées. La première qui fait un faux pas aura droit à un séjour gratuit dans la cave. D'ici deux minutes ils seront à nos portes donc nous allons les accueillir comme il se doit. »

A la simple mention de la cave, mon sang se glaça. Je n'y étais allée qu'une seule fois et cela m'avait amplement suffi. Pour moi, comme je ne faisais pas beaucoup de bêtises, elle m'avait juste enfermé dans une cage dans le noir complet pendant trois heures. Depuis ce jour, je ne peux plus supporter de me retrouver seule la nuit. Mais, selon les autres, c'est bien pire que ça. Elles n'ont jamais voulu m'expliquer en quoi, mais bien entendu à chaque fois je remarquais leurs visages déformés par la peur.

Doucement, ma jumelle se rapprocha de moi pour ensuite e demander : « Dis moi, c'est toi qui devais jeter les ordures qu'on avait nettoyées ?

\- Non ça devait être Taiyou me semble-t-il, lui répondis-je. »

Alors, sans tardait on se retourna vers la concernée pour la questionner, elle nous chuchota simplement un « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout mis dans un endroit sûr ». Oh mon Dieu, on est morte, espérons juste ne pas tomber dessus lors de la visite du manoir, et que personne ne s'est blessé.

Quelque part dans le jardin :

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes. La lune ne semblait pas au rendez-vous, laissant ainsi le noir régnait en maître. Le vent soufflait doucement entrainant les fleurs dans une douce valse que seul lui connaissait. Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre vite suivit d'un juron. Là, quelqu'un s'écria : « Mais qui a foutu ça là ?! Putain ça fait un mal de chien ! »

Pdv de Yui :

La voiture avançait doucement vers cet énorme manoir, on est un peu serré ici car les Mukami nous ont rejoint car ils ne savaient pas exactement où se situait la demeure des Tenshi No Hana. Pour ce diner, j'avais décidé de me vêtir d'une longue robe d'un bleu profond agrémentait de quelques roses rouges. Bien entendu, je me suis fait charrier par Raito pendant un bon moment, en fait jusqu'à ce que Ayato vienne lui dire d'arrêter car je lui appartenais et que, « personne ne touche ce qui appartient à Ore-sama ». Soudain, la voiture se stoppa me sortant ainsi de mes pensées. Nous étions arrivés devant un gigantesque manoir, entouré d'un magnifique jardin. Le paradis. Rapidement, je sortis à la suite des garçons. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont rien faire, moi qui ne voulais que personne ne soit impliqué dans cette histoire.

Une fois devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule laissant apparaître neuf magnifiques jeunes filles de tout âge, vêtues d'extraordinaires kimonos. Je les reconnus immédiatement, mes chères cousines.

Comme un seul homme, elles s'inclinèrent toutes devant nous en nous disant : « Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue au manoir des Tenshi No Hana, nous espérons que vous apprécierez le peu de temps que vous passerez ici en notre compagnie »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce si long retard, seulement depuis le début des cours je n'ai pas eu de temps pour moi, alors voilà je tenais vraiment à m'excuser. En plus en fin d'année j'ai le pré-BAC donc ces derniers mois ma famille me stresse un peu. Alors voilà, profitez bien de ce chapitre, et merci de lire mon histoire.**

/

Pdv de Tsuki:

Bien, tout se passe comme prévue, pour le moment, les invités ont l'air agréablement surpris. Tout est en place. Doucement, je m'avançai vers eux puis, je pris la parole: "Bien le bonjour à vous, c'est un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance, je suis l'une des ainées de cette famille, je me prénomme Tsuki. Laissez moi présenter mes sœurs, commençons par la droite, voici ma jumelle Taiyou, puis nous avons les triplets, Suzuki, Hikaru, et Yume. Ensuite à ma gauche se trouve les plus jeunes des Tenshi No Hana, les jumelles Hana et Haru, et les dernières Ame et Yuki. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- C'est un plaisir, dirent-elles toutes en cœur en même temps que moi.

\- Quel accueil chaleureux, certains devrez prendre exemple sur vos manières, je me nomme Reiji Sakamaki et voici mes frères tout d'abord l'ainé Shu, je suis le second, puis voici les triplets Ayato, Kanato et Raito, et le dernier fils Subaru. Et je suppose que je n'ai point besoin de présenter Yui, dit le prénommé Reiji.

\- Nous sommes les frères Mukami, je suis Ruki, voici mes frères Kou, Azusa et Yuma. C'est un réel enchantement de vous voir mes Dames. Enchaina-t-il après Reiji.

\- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que diriez vous d'aller dans le salon principale pour aller prendre un peu de thé, le repas sera servit d'ici peu, ensuite si vous le souhaitez, nous vous ferons une petite visite guidée des lieux, leur dis-je totalement impassible à leur jeux d'acteurs, ou plutôt d'amadoueur.

\- Bien, répondirent-ils simplement. »

Franchement, où est-ce que mon oncle à eut cette stupide idée d'envoyer Yui chez des personnes aussi bizarres, et surtout à des courts du soir c'est vraiment suspect, en plus à cause de ça je dormirai moins dorénavant. Malheur... Bon, avec légèreté je tournai les talons pour me retrouver dos à nos invités puis je commençai à avancer dans la maison, en sachant que tous me suivaient. Les décorations étaient, juste parfaites, exactement comme je les avais décrites. Belles, de couleur rouge, pas trop voyant, soit discret, mais, comme un bourgeon de rose qui s'ouvrant peu à peu, d'une beauté discrète mais captivante. Au moins ces foutus courts de bonnes manières chez ces mégères ont servis à quelque chose.

Très vite, nous arrivons au salon, c'est à ce moment là que je me retournai, pour demander aux Sakamaki, aux Mukami et à Yui de s'asseoir. Quand tous prirent place, je pris la petite sonnette sur la table basse, et je la secouai rapidement. Juste après, une dizaine de servantes pénétrèrent dans la pièce équipées de tous le matériel pour le thé, les tasses et la carafe en porcelaines venues tout droit de Chine, les différents assortiments de petits gâteaux, et les serviettes de tables. Après avoir tout mis en place, elles repartirent sans un mot.

En silence, chacun prit sa tasse de thé pour commencer à en boire une petite gorgée, bien entendu certains ne regardèrent même pas le thé mais prirent au moins un gâteau sûrement pour ne pas paraître rude. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma jumelle se permit de rompre le silence avec cette petite interrogation: « Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Allez y, lui répondit Reiji me semble-t-il.

\- Pourquoi aller à des cours nocturnes ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de répondre si vous ne voulez pas, je ne vous force pas. Et par pitié tutoyez moi ce sera mieux, lui dit elle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous n'avons pas choisit, notre père à décider pour nous, continua-t-il sans la regarder, quel impolitesse.

\- Ah d'accord, mais c'est vrai que c'est plutôt cool de faire cours la nuit quoique des fois cela me fasse un peu peur de penser à ce qui se cache dans la nuit noire, expliqua-t-elle les yeux brillants.

\- C'est vrai que si tu le dis comme ça, ça paraît chouette mais comme je ne pourrais plus dormir comme je le veux ça devient vite chiant et inutile de mon point de vue, commença Yume la voix pleine de reproches.

\- Et puis c'est mieux de dormir la nuit, termina Suzuki doucement.

\- Hum je suis du même avis, agréa simplement Shu.

\- Rendors-toi baka, lui dit son frère je pense Ayato. Ses deux jumeaux Raito et Kanato se mirent à rigoler assez bizarrement après ses paroles.

\- Humm, dites moi, Ame, Haru comment vont vos petits-amis j'espère qu'ils sont toujours aussi gentils, demanda Yui.

\- Qui ? Ah oui lui, j'ai cassé avec ça fait un moment déjà, un peu trop gentil à mon gout vois tu, répondis nonchalamment Haru.

\- Il a frappé Yuki, alors je l'ai battu, tabassé, torturé puis j'ai rompu, expliqua Ame.

\- He ! T-tu…tu l'as battu ! Hurla-t-elle horrifié. »

\- Bah…

\- Ame, Haru de quoi avons-nous parlé plus tôt ? Les questionna Tsuki le regard menaçant.

\- Veuillez humblement nous excusez, nous nous sommes égaré dans la discussion, s'excusèrent-elles en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Mais dis moi Yui, comment ça se passe les cours du soir dans cette école, ce n'est pas trop dur, les personnes là-bas sont-elles gentils, et les professeurs, demanda Hikaru pour changer de sujet.

\- En fait… »

Dès qu'elle commença à parler, je décrochai complètement, de toute façon nous en connaissions déjà beaucoup sur cette école, et elle allait encore raconter des choses totalement inutiles. Pendant que Yui énumérait les différentes anecdotes sur les frères à l'école en se faisant bien sûr interrompre par les triplets quelques fois, j'en profitai pour détailler nos invités spéciaux. C'est qu'ils paraissaient bizarres mais bon autant ne pas juger maintenant. Peu importe, si jamais j'apprends quelques choses de gênant par rapport à eux, je le jure je retire directement Yui de leur demeure qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Mon regard se baladait de gauche à droite, c'est là que je vis le roux, Shu je crois bien, entrain de dormir. Ce que je l'envie, tout ce que je souhaite en ce moment même est de mettre mes écouteurs pour ne plus les entendre parler continuellement et dormir un peu. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on les invite ? Juste parce que cette peste de mes deux à dis à père que : « Ils sont riches, et bien éduqués, elles doivent se montrer de la même façon, et faire bonne impression. Ainsi, si elles réussissent à s'associer avec eux, tu auras un allié puissant qui est déjà dans la politique. Plus rien ne pourra t'arrêter de cette façon ». Bien entendu il réclama de faire ceci.

Depuis qu'elle est arrivée cette vipère, c'est comme si elle le contrôlait, qu'il reposait aux creux de ses mains sans aucuns espoir d'y échapper. Si seulement, j'avais su, j'aurais pu …

De petites secousses sur mon épaules me sortir doucement de ma léthargie, je détournai lentement mon regard du blond qui dormait toujours pour regarder ma jumelle. En chuchotant, elle me demanda inquiète : « Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi as-tu le regard si mélancolique et triste ?

\- Juste de mauvais souvenirs qui persistent à revenir me hanter, répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

\- Tu sais, ce n'était pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé ce jour là, tenta-elle de me consoler avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Même, je n'y arrive pas, de mon point de vue, c'est de ma faute, si j'avais été plus attentive, si seulement j'avais essayé d'interpréter tous les signes, peut-être que cela se serait passé autrement, expliquai-je la voix encore plus basse que tout à l'heure.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de chose devant moi, on était toutes ensembles je te rappelle, donc tu n'es nullement responsable, et tu n'es pas invincible, les erreurs sont humaines, me gronda Taiyou gentiment.

\- Mais… commençai-je.

\- Les enfants ont toujours raison, ils ne mentent jamais, me coupa-t-elle accompagné de son si grand sourire caractéristique.

\- Des fois j'ai bien l'impression que c'est toi la grande sœur ici et non moi, me confiai-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Mais non, jamais tu sais bien que je suis la plus infantile ici, et personnellement je préfère quand ma jolie jumelle sourit de cette façon, dit-elle avec sa petite voix de bébé. »

Rapidement, après cette phrase, nous nous mîmes à rigoler toutes les deux mais très doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

Pdv normal :

Mais, ce qu'elles ne savaient, c'étaient que certaines personnes avaient épié toute leur petite conversation, et que deux magnifiques yeux, semblables à de magnifiques saphirs éclairés par le soleil, c'étaient ouverts quand il avait senti une personne l'observer, de ce fait, il avait assisté à toute la scène de complicité entre les deux sœurs.

Shu enviait cette relation et cette complicité qui résidait dans les yeux de leur hôtes, de sa vie, il n'avait jamais connu ça, ses frères et lui se faisaient toujours la guerre pour savoir qui est meilleur que qui, à qui appartient cette humaine si bruyante. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment c'était bien de s'allonger et de dormir comme il le fait à chaque fois, mais non il ne pouvait pas car on lui avait « demandé » de se comporter de façon normale et civilisé, puis on l'avait embarqué ici sans lui laisser le choix. Ce manège l'ennuyait énormément, et comme tous ses frères, il savait comment ça allait finir pour les jeunes femmes assises devant eux. Mais la blonde aux yeux d'or l'intriguait un peu, de quoi était-elle responsable ? Pourquoi semblait-elle tellement souffrir ? En regardant dans ses yeux on voyait tant de souffrance, même trop devrait-il dire. Mais pourquoi pensait-il à elle, ce n'est qu'une humaine après tout, et elle ne survivra pas dans cette école pleine de vampire de toute façon. Elles ne savaient pas dans quoi elles s'embarquaient, mais très vite elles s'en apercevront, et elles essayeront de s'enfuir tout comme Yui quand, elle a su pour leur véritable nature Cette simple pensée le fit doucement sourire, il pensait déjà à la chasse que cela allait entraîner.

Alors que les autres faisaient plus ample connaissance, une personne à l'extérieur de la maison les épiait. Il était juste en dessous de la fenêtre de façon à mieux les observer et les écouter, un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres d'un rose pal très attirant, ses deux yeux de la couleur du saphir observait chaque mouvements que les habitants de la maison faisaient. Dès que ses yeux tombaient sur l'une des filles ou l'un des frères, une lueur de cruauté semblait s'allumait soudainement, sans doute seule preuve de son esprit dérangé qui ne demandait qu'à répandre souffrance et mort dans le monde de ces personnes.

Sinon, la soirée se passa très bien, certains discutaient ensemble, les autres s'étudiaient ou dormaient, ne montrant aucunes bonnes fois. Après le repas, les invités eurent droit à une visite du manoir même si certaines pièces restèrent scellées. Ainsi ce fini la soirée.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bon tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ma si longue absence, mais pour moi le BAC a commencé, et mes parents veulent que je ramène de très bonne note. Je sais ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse, mais ma flemme plus l'anticipé égale pas le temps d'écrire. XDXD. Encore désolée. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.

Tout n'était que calme et sérénité alors que la lune continuait son ascension dans le ciel. De l'extérieur, le manoir semblait calme, presque inhabité. Mais, tous les Sakamaki étaient rassemblés dans l'une des pièces secrètes du manoir encore inconnues de Yui, qui elle dormait encore dans sa chambre après s'être fait drainer de son sang. Shuu avait élu domicile sur le canapé, pendant que Laito et Ayato jouaient aux fléchettes, Kanato et Reiji eux étaient assis sur les fauteuils situés autour du canapé, alors que Subaru restait dans l'ombre, dans un des coins éloignés où, la lumière de la cheminée ne parvenait pas.

Tous semblaient attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quand, soudainement, un énorme coup de vent survint dans la salle éteignant par ce fait quelques bougies, ajoutant ainsi un peu plus d'obscurité à la pièce. Aucun des résidents ne parut rien qu'un tant soit peu surpris lorsque quatre nouvelles figures rentrèrent à l'intérieur sans un bruit. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, sans que personne ne prenne la parole, tous dans leurs pensées, ils ne pensèrent pas à rompre le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle. Après un long soupir, Reiji se leva et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses frères et des Mukami, ce qui eût l'effet voulu. Doucement, les bras croisés contre la poitrine, il s'avança pour venir se mettre au centre de la pièce, puis il prit la parole : « Nous devons réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire d'elles.

\- Très simple, donnez les toutes à Ore-sama il pourra bien s'amuser avec ces filles, ricana Ayato, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Ayato-chan voyons, il faut savoir partager nous sommes frères après tout, chantonna Laito les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Vous me dégoutez tous, dit Subaru.

\- Quelle méchanceté envers nous, n'est-ce pas Teddy, murmura Kanato à l'oreille de son ours.

\- Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas le faire seul et nous laisser en dehors de cela, questionna Shuu en ouvrant légèrement l'un de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

\- Quand penses-tu Teddy ? Demanda Kanato à l'ours qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Il n'y a qu'Eve qui nous intéresse, les autres sont sans aucune importance, dit Ruki.

\- Je veux bien m'en occuper moi si vous insistez autant, répliqua Laito les joues toutes rouges et le regard rêveur.

\- Elles possèdent des odeurs très particulières, ainsi que leurs caractères, tout le contraire d'Eve, je me demande si elles m'aimeront comme Eve, s'interrogea Azusa.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, selon mon il faudrait les surveiller, et faire des recherches sur ces soi-disant anges, dit Reiji tout en ignorant les autres.

\- Qui crois-tu commander comme ça, s'énerva Subaru en défonçant par la même occasion un côté du mur d'un coup de poing.

\- Sans moi, rajouta Shu en refermant les yeux, pour rapidement sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

\- Ore-sama n'a pas besoin de nouvelles sources de nourriture si c'est comme ça, Chichinashi suffira amplement, répliqua Ayato.

\- Tu comptes parler de toi à la troisième personne encore longtemps, ça en devient soulant, s'exaspéra Yuma.

\- Je me demande si ces petits nouveaux neko voudront bien jouer avec moi, murmura Kou, un sourire mielleux collé aux lèvres en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait leur faire, une par une.

\- Veuillez garder vos pensées déplacées pour vous, à partir d'aujourd'hui, normalement elles seront dans les mêmes salles que certains d'entre vous, et vous les suivrez à tour de rôle, pendant ce temps, moi, je ferai des recherches sur elles et s'il le fait je demanderai de l'aide à cet homme, ordonna Reiji, les yeux d'un rouge vibrant.

\- J'ai mieux à faire que de t'obéir, répondit Shuu en se relevant.

\- Je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de faire appel à cette personne précise de ce cas, et je suis sûr qu'il vous dira la même chose que moi. Leur histoire en elle-même est très bizarre, elles ont été retrouvées devant la porte de « l'oncle » de la future Eve, recouvertes de sang, il faut que nous les surveillions, dit Reiji tout en jetant un regard hautain et colérique à Shuu qui, le dépassa sans lui accorder un seul regard, pour enfin sortir de la pièce.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions t'écouter quatre yeux, répliqua Yuma un peu en colère.

\- Ce qu'il dit est vrai, tu n'as le droit de nous donner aucuns ordres, nous ne sommes reconnaissants qu'à Karl Heinz et non pas toi Reiji, ajouta Ruki tout en continuant la lecture de son roman.

\- Même si j'aurais aimé les suivre avec vous, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps pour ça, après tout j'ai une vie moi, se mit à chantonner Kou un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

\- Vous ne m'aimez pas donc je ne vous aiderai pas, en rajouta Azusa en inspectant ses bras bandés avec un fin sourire.

\- Sur ce, nous devons y aller, dit Ruki en se levant. »

Juste après ces quelques paroles, chacun se dispersa, laissant Reiji seul dans la salle. En soupirant, lui aussi disparut. Chacun retourna à ses propres occupations. Mais Shuu n'arrivait pas à dormir, il ne faisait que repenser à cette Tsuki et son comportement bizarre, comme si elle se forçait à sourire, à être aimable, et poli. Il savait ce que c'était d'être le plus âgé, tous les espoirs que l'on place en toi, ce que l'on t'oblige à faire pour être meilleur que tous au détriment de ton bonheur ou de ton avis. Tout cela il connaissait. Durant toute son enfance il s'est fait manipuler ou « encadrer » par sa mère car il était l'ainé, aucune distraction, aucun ami, juste le travail encore et toujours. Même quand il eut trouvé un ami, il du le quitter à cause de sa famille. Le regard qu'elle possédait ce jour-là, voilà ce qui lui rappelle tous ces mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait pourtant essayé d'oublier. Cette Tsuki l'intriguait et il n'aimait pas ça.

Du côté des Tsuki no Hana, tout se passait pour le mieux, elles avaient décidé de se reposer pour aujourd'hui pour reprendre de forces pour commencer l'école demain, tout avait déjà été arrangé par Tsuki et Taiyou. La majorité d'entre elles dormait déjà du fait que durant la journée, elles possédaient un emploi du temps assez chargé et que la nuit elles devraient elles en cours. Voilà l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elles avaient décidé ensemble d'aller dans la même école que leur cousine et aux même horaires.

Yume, Suzuki, Taiyou et Tsuki, se trouvaient au salon principal, entourées de centaines de feuilles. En tant qu'agents pour leurs sœurs, elles se devaient de tout préparer à l'avance pour que se passe correctement pour elles lors de leur rendez-vous avec les producteurs, photographes, journalistes et autres. Mais, en plus de ça, Tsuki devait préparer ses cours pour demain, après tout elle était aussi professeur de music maintenant, et franchement elle en était assez contente, même si elle ne le montrait pas trop. Après tout, quoi de mieux que d'enseigner ce que l'on aime le plus. Chaque fille s'occupait d'un groupe différent, Yume d'Hikaru, Suzuki d'Haru, Taiyou d'Hana, et Tsuki des jumelles maudites alias Ame et Yuki soit les plus difficiles à gérer. Cela faisait bien trois heures qu'elles étaient dessus, et il commençait à se faire tard, la fatigue se voyait sur leur visage. N'ayant plus la force et la patience de continuer, Yume se leva la première en déclarant haut et fort : « J'en ai marre de cette paperasse de merde qui n'en finit pas, y en a ras les baskets qu'ils aillent tous se faire enculer bien profond, je vais dormir moi.

\- Yume, je te prierai de soigner ton langage ou alors tu en connais les conséquences, dit calmement Tsuki toujours concentrée sur ses papiers.

\- Calme toi s'il te plaît, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça, et en plus si on finit ça il n'y aura plus rien à faire tout le restant de la semaine, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, tenta Suzuki pour apaiser sa sœur

\- Attendez, je vais chercher du pop-corn, c'est encore mieux que dans un film, cria Taiyou en s'élançant vers la cuisine à une vitesse folle.

\- J'en ai strictement rien à foutre, je fais ce que je veux, tu n'es pas le chef ici ni notre mère à ce que je sache, et toi arrête tes enfantillages tu commences à souler tout le monde avec ça, y en a marre de vous, s'énerva Yume.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, demain tu viendras dans ma chambre, et tu as intérêt à venir, soupira Tsuki en se levant étant donné qu'elle avait fini tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour la semaine, que ce soit ses cours ou pour son deuxième job de manager.

\- Je suis de retour, s'écria Taiyou en sortant de la cuisine, un énorme bol remplit de pop-corn au chocolat dans les mains.

\- Vous me dégoutez réellement, depuis que cette sale vipère vous a envoyé loin de nous, vous avez énormément changé. Toi Tsuki, tu n'aurais jamais osé nous menacer ou même nous punir, tu étais toujours là pour nous protéger malgré le fait que tu avais plus peur que nous. Et Taiyou, c'était toi la grande sœur qui nous grondais, une vraie tête brulée qui n'écoutais absolument personne appart sa jumelle. Vous étiez celles que l'on voulait suivre à tout prix. Vous étiez nos idoles, dit Yume en regardant ses deux grandes sœurs d'un regard dur et sans merci.

\- Arrête, murmura Taiyou la voix tremblante et avec la tête baissée.

\- Vous étiez mes modèles, mes héroïnes, nos protectrices. Que vous est-il donc arrivé là-bas pour que vous changiez à ce point, je ne vous reconnais plus. Avant, je me disais que ça allait passer, que c'était juste passager, mais là je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi gardez-vous tout cela pour vous ? Vous êtes les premières à nous dire qui si quelque chose nous trouble ou nous fait peur, si quoi que ce soit nous ennuis, que l'on doit venir vous parler et que vous serez toujours là pour nous écouter et nous consoler. Alors pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous, hurla Yume les larmes aux yeux.

\- Yume ... il ne fallait pas et tu le savais, murmura Suzuki la peur aux yeux.

\- Yume, Suzuki, dans vos chambres je ne veux plus voir aucune d'entre vous pour le restant de cette journée et espérons pour celle de demain aussi, déclara Taiyou la voix dure et dénuée de sentiments, tout comme ses yeux

\- La prochaine fois Yume j'apprécierai que tu tournes sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, cela te fera peut-être réfléchir avant de parler. Et vois-tu les gens grandissent et ils changent, tu devrais essayer cela pourrait t'aider. Pour cette fois je laisse passer mais, à la prochaine erreur de ce genre ... je serai impitoyable, dit Tsuki un air sinistre sur le visage. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux plus jeunes sœurs partirent, tristes du fait que leurs sœurs se renfermaient ainsi. Mais avant de sortir, elles entendirent Taiyou murmurer « tout n'est pas bon à dire, certaines choses doivent rester caché de tous ».


	7. Chapitre 6

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et la nuit à tomber, la lune s'installant tranquillement dans le ciel, au milieu de milliers d'étoiles, afin d'éclairer la Terre de sa douce lumière et réclamer son trône. Toutes les personnes des alentours se trouvaient en ce moment dans leur maison, au chaud, en train de souper, à regarder la télé ou même juste profiter les uns des autres. Mais, cela n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, plus précisément pour les habitants d'une immense maison ou plutôt manoir qui se tenait à l'écart des autres, à côté d'une forêt. Il s'agissait de la demeure des Tenshi no Hana. De l'extérieur, il était possible de voir les sœurs courir dans tous les sens avec, certains de leurs servants derrière elles. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, car aujourd'hui, elles feraient leurs apparitions dans leur nouveau lycée, presque en milieu d'année. Les seules qui étaient réellement prêtes se trouvaient être les aînées, Taiyou et Tsuki. La première était en train de se moquer de ses sœurs, tandis que, la dernière se contentait de relire les cours qu'elle avait préparés la veille en attendant que ces jeunes sœurs aient fini. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes installées dans la limousine, qui roulait maintenant en direction de leur école. Le silence régnait dans la voiture, mais il fut rompu par Hikaru qui demanda assez hésitante : « Pourquoi devons-nous suivre des cours du soir déjà ?

\- Parce que père nous l'a demandait pour pouvoir avoir Yui à l'œil, mais aussi car c'est ce qui collait mieux avec nos emplois du temps, répondit Tsuki sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

\- Mais n'est-ce-pas trop trop trop bien ?! Oh mon Dieu on va peut-être pouvoir voir des sorcières, après tout nous sommes à côté d'une forêt et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un cimetière à côté de l'école, vous savez ce que cela veut dire hein, s'exclama Ame des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Yeah, une grande chasse aux fantômes, se mit à crier Taiyou folle de joie.

\- A-a-ar-arrêtez je vous en suppl…, commença à dire Hikaru avant de se faire couper par Hana.

\- N'oublions pas les zombies aussi parce qu'après tout, ceux sont eux qui peuplent les cimetières, intervint Hana sérieuse. »

\- Après qu'elle ait finie sa phrase, Haru, Ame et Yuki se faufilèrent comme par magie derrière Hikaru et Suzuki, et se mirent à faire des bruits bizarres et à murmurer des 'cervelles', tout en s'accrochant à leurs deux sœurs qui se mirent à crier comme des folles. Après cette petite farce, la suite se déroula avec une rapidité inouïe, Haru et Ame se retrouvèrent à terre une grosse bosse sur la tête causée par nul autre que Yume, tandis que Yuki s'en sortit avec l'empreinte du livre que l'aînée, enfin celle qui se comportait tout le temps en aînée, lui avait balancé avec adresse en plein milieu de son visage, excédée par tout ce bruit. Étant donné qu'elle avait été interrompue de la façon la plus ignoble de continuer sa lecture, Tsuki se mit à les scruter du regard tour à tour, ce que fit que ses jeunes sœurs se stoppèrent net dans leurs mouvements. Les seules étant non perturbaient par le regard empli de reproche de la jeune femme furent Yume et, Taiyou, cette dernière prit alors la parole dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère pesant qui commençait à regagner le groupe : « Allez, arrêtes de faire cette tête, s'était juste une petite blague de rien du tout, et de toute manière, le monde entier sait que les créatures magiques n'existent pas, car sinon on en aurait déjà vu.

\- Le bruit que vous faites est ennuyant et il m'insupporte au plus haut point, il y a un temps pour jouer et un autre pour enfin se comporter de façon civilisée, donc apprenez, je vous en pris à faire la part des choses et d'arrêter de plaisanter avec de tel débilités, les gronda Tsuki la voix et le regard durs.

\- Ou-oui c'est vrai ce n'est absolument pas drôle, on aurait pu mourir de peur, balbutia Hikaru.

\- Oh Hikaru tu es trop, trop mignonne j'aurais presque envie de te manger, s'il te plait joue avec moi à la poupée après, je pourrais te transformer et tu deviendras encore plus jolie, s'enthousiasma Yuki un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, se mit à hurler sa jumelle Ame, on pourra jouer toutes ensembles, et aussi faire une tea party aussi j'espère vous viendrez vous aussi n'est-ce-pas, continua-t-elle en s'adressant cette fois à toutes ses sœurs.

\- Vous n'écoutez vraiment jamais, murmura Tsuki.

\- Nous devrions vraiment le faire, cela fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas rassemblées pour s'amuser, papoter ou juste être ensemble, dit Taiyou.

\- Tssk, peu importe, répondit Yume.

\- Avec plaisir, ajoutèrent ensemble Hikaru, Suzuki, Hana, et Haru.

\- On va s'occuper de tout, crièrent en même temps Hana et Haru après avoir échangé un bref regard.

\- Comme vous le voulez, de toute façon quoique je dise vous le ferez donc bon, et j'espère bien que cet événement sera à la hauteur, les défia Tsuki un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous êtes des Tenshi no hana et de ce fait tout ce que l'on fait, et ce que l'on entreprend se doit d'être parfaits, continua Yume en regardant pas la fenêtre de leur limousine, un sourire, aussi, présent sur ses lèvres.

\- Bon, bon regardez nous sommes arrivé à destination, déclara Suzuki. »

Quand elles furent toutes sorties, de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers elles. Sur leurs passages, elles sentirent leurs regards pesants, surtout ceux des hommes qui restaient plus longtemps fixés sur leurs poitrines ou leurs fesses. Même si pour beaucoup de personnes cela sera honteux, elles n'en firent rien, car déjà habitué à cela. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous verrez une famille assez connue arrivée dans votre lycée, et qui en plus est composée uniquement de filles, pour la majorité assez petites, n'atteignant pas les 1.70 mètres, mais surtout aussi belles. Elles avaient beau être petites, mais elles n'avaient rien n'à envier à personne. Aucunes d'entre elles ne possédaient un corps très gros ou trop mince, à force de danser, elles purent forger leurs corps tel ceux de vraies athlètes. Même avec corps composait que de muscles, cela ne se remarqué pas trop, et ne diminuait en rien leur beauté, que cela soit dû à leurs cheveux qui faisaient qu'elles sortent du lot, ou alors de leurs visages sans aucune imperfection.

Quand elles parvinrent enfin à l'intérieur de l'édifice, les personnes présentent à l'intérieur firent comme celles de l'extérieur, mais cette fois sur leur passage, la foule se divisa en deux pour leur céder le passage. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tsuki se stoppa ce qui fit que ses sœurs l'imitèrent par la suite. Avec lenteur, elle se tourna vers un des élèves qui se trouvait à sa droite, puis elle lui demanda avec un sourire charmant : « S'il-te-plaît, je suis vraiment désolé du dérangement, mais pourrais-tu m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau du directeur, vois-tu, nous sommes nouvelles ici ». À la suite de ça, le garçon en question se mit à rougir, mais se dépêcha de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait savoir, tandis que les autres filles hésitaient entre se donner une claque pour se réveiller, ou rigoler à la vue de l'état du pauvre garçon qui était désormais sous le charme de Tsuki. Quand elles furent enfin seules, Ame et Hana en profitèrent pour charrier un peu leur grande sœur en répétant des choses comme « elle est perdu » ou encore « Madame parfaite a oublié », mais elles s'arrêtèrent très vite quand elles se firent taper à la tête simultanément par, la principale concernée de leurs moqueries incessantes, mais aussi par Yume, qui commençait à en avoir marre de tout ce bruit. La famille n'arriva à destination que quelques instants plus tard, après que Suzuki est décidé de les guider dû au fait que les deux plus âgées avaient un sens de l'orientation des plus médiocres même si il n'en paraissait rien. Soudain, avant qu'elles ne puissent cogner à la porte pour demander l'autorisation d'entrée, des hurlements se firent entendre à l'extérieur, principalement des hurlements de filles, par pure curiosité, les plus jeunes s'approchèrent de la fenêtre située à côté d'elles. De ce fait, elles purent apercevoir les Sakamaki faire leur entrer avec leurs cousines, sur leur passage, de nombreuses filles hurlèrent, de là où elles étaient, les filles parvenaient à attendre des « Laito épouse moi », « Shuu-sama » ou encore des « Kanato je t'aime ». Mais ce qui ne leur fit pas très plaisir fut de constater que leur cousine ne recevait quant à elle que des regards noirs ou des insultes et elle quand elle avançait, elle gardait la tête baissée. Brusquement, les cris de joie redoublèrent quand ce fut aux Mukami de faire leurs apparitions avec Kou tout devant afin de pouvoir saluer ses fans plus aisément. A part Laito et Kou, les autres ignorèrent royalement leur fans. Tsuki sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit un regard sur elle, il s'agissait de Shu. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, juste à se fixer du regard sans cligner des yeux, à s'étudier mutuellement par pure curiosité. Cela continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Taiyou se décide de venir chercher sa sœur, en la tirant vers le bureau du principal, mettant ainsi fin à leur échange silencieux, sans le vouloir bien entendu. Quand elle disparut de sa vue, Shu hocha tout simplement les épaules avant de se décider à rentrer dans ce bâtiment comparable à l'enfer dû au fait qu'il était rempli de personnes ennuyeuses et des plus bruyantes. Mais, durant tout le trajet vers la salle de musique, son refuge, il ne parvenait pas arrêter de penser à la blonde, que cela soit ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui feraient rougir ce beau ciel qui règne toute la journée dans le ciel, ses longs cheveux couleur or qui ondulaient tels des vagues le long de son dos jusqu'à ses cuisses, ou encore son corps qui paraissait avoir était sculpté dans du marbre par les Dieux eux-mêmes. Tout chez elle, même chez ses sœurs d'ailleurs, ne paraissait en rien humain, franchement quel humain aurait une peau aussi parfaite, sans aucun défaut, une ça aurait pu passer, mais toute une famille qui ont se trait et sans aucune exception, cela soulevait bien des questions. Soudain, il soupira un bon coup pour arrêter le fil de toutes ces pensées qui envahissaient son esprit et l'embrouillaient. À cause de tout ceci, il commençait a avoir une horrible migraine, en plus il devra en parler à ses frères, car, durant un moment, il lui sembla que les yeux de la jeune femme changèrent de couleur durant une fraction de seconde pour arborer une couleur bien plus sombre que sa couleur actuelle, une semblable à celle des abysses.

Du côté des filles, Tsuki dans son cas était aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis la fin de leur entrevue avec le directeur qui se prolongea un peu, car il devait leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école ainsi que le règlement et tout le reste qui va avoir, puis après dix minutes d'explication qui fit que ses sœurs ratent une bonne partie de leurs premières cours de la soirée, il fit par leur remettre leur emploi du temps et les salles où elles seront. Tsuki qu'enta, elle avait déjà reçu tous les documents relatifs à son poste. Après cela, elle prit le temps d'accompagner chacune de ses sœurs au niveau de leurs classes et par la même occasion s'excuser auprès de leurs professeurs pour ce retard. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle commença à marcher en direction de sa propre salle de musique, le secondaire de l'école, car apparemment, quelqu'un s'était approprié l'autre. Mais, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pensait encore à lui, pourquoi il l'intriguait autant, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Soudainement, elle se mit à accélérer sa cadence pour de ce fait arriver avant ses élèves et, peut-être pouvoir jouer un peu si le temps le lui permettait. C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvait pour se vider entièrement la tête, même pour un petit instant, cela la relaxait et lui permettait de toujours affronter ses problèmes la tête haute. Une fois arrivé, il lui restait encore dix minutes avant que son cours ne commence vers vingt-deux heures. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se permit de rester un petit moment sur le seuil afin d'admirer la salle, avant de hocher la tête comme pour approuver. Par la suite, elle se précipita sans plus attendre sur le piano qui demeurait seul à côté du tableau, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, avec douceur, elle laissa ses doigts effleurer les touches, puis elle appuya sur l'une d'entre elles par hasard, ce qui en fit sortir un son des plus mélodieux qui lui plu au plu haut point. Alors, sans trop y réfléchir à deux fois, elle s'installa devant cette beauté pour se mettre par la suite à jouer l'une de ses compositions, Aishiteru Banzai ( watch?v=aJXp45cmJ2E ) , très rapidement, elle se mit à chanter. Très vite, le son de sa voix et de l'instrument se répandirent dans toute la pièce jusqu'à pouvoir être perçu à l'extérieur, parce qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la porte en entrant, on pouvait de cette manière l'entendre même dans les salles adjacentes qui heureusement n'étaient pas occupé sauf peut-être une. Totalement plongée dans sa composition, Tsuki ne fut point en mesure d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir doucement pour laisser place à la silhouette élancée d'un certain blond, qui il n'y a que quelques minutes dormait paisiblement à côté, Shuu Sakamaki. Il s'était décidé à se lever juste après les premières notes tout cela car sa curiosité avait subitement était piquée par une performance si belle, chaque note étaient jouées avec précaution et semblaient emplies de sentiments comme si la personne qui jouait souhaitée que son audience perçoive une histoire à travers sa musique. Assez rapidement, il fut rejoint par son frère de même mère, soit Reiji mais aussi le reste de leur classe qui le survire. Chacun d'entre eux fit preuve d'une extrême précaution afin de ne faire aucun bruit et ainsi en profiter un maximum pour écouter cette mélodie qui paraissait leur être jouait par une véritable déesse. Tout autour d'eux semblaient l'accompagnait dans son histoire, et la faisait sortir du lot ce qui attirait automatiquement l'œil. Une jeune femme jouant du piano couleur des nuages, d'un blanc des plus purs, et ses longs cheveux couleur or, tels les murs autour d'elle, qui se balançaient doucement au grès de ses mouvements. Tout son corps jouait, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de ses doigts comme le ferait la majorité des musiciens, elle, elle vivait sa musique. Quand elle eut fini, la jeune musicienne fut dès plus surprise de voir une telle foule derrière elle, à l'écouter. Le plus étrange étant le fait qu'elle ne les a pas entendu entrer, car même s'ils avaient fait doucement, elle possédait cependant une ouï extrêmement fine. Mais bon, après quelques temps cette idée lui sortit de la tête, elle supposa juste qu'elle était un peu trop concentrée sur la musique que sur ce qui l'entourait. Cela lui arrivait quelques fois. Après une telle performance, il fallut au moins une minute à l'audience pour reprendre ses esprits et enfin se mettre à l'applaudir et à la couvrir de compliments. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les foules, Tsuki se sentait heureuse que des personnes dans le monde appréciaient ce qu'elle faisait, cela lui procurait une joie des plus grandes et inimaginables. Les deux Sakamaki se contentaient juste d'être spectateurs, non pas que ce spectacle, unique, leur aient déplu, ils n'étaient juste pas habitués le montrer quand ils apprécient une chose, du fait de leur passé si douloureux. Avec lenteur et grâce, elle se redressa pour enfin leur faire face et, en profiter pour les saluer en faisant une petite révérence, une de celles que les pianistes à leur public dévoué. Une fois redressée, et après avoir observé toutes les personnes présentes, elle se permit alors à prendre la parole, le visage neutre, vidé de toute émotion : « je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, j'en étais même impatiente. Je me prénomme Tsuki Tenshi No Hana, on m'a engagé pour vous enseigner la musique, alors j'espère que l'on s'entendra bien et que vous prendrez bien soin de moi ». Dès qu'elle eut fini sa présentation à sa première classe, de nombreux élèves se mirent à d'abord chuchoter entre eux, puis le volume a commencé à monter, car chacun voulait s'exprimer sans laisser les autres le temps de le faire. Tout cela conduit à une vraie catastrophe. Dans sa tête, Tsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à des animaux, car elle ne parvenait à discerner presque rien quand ils parlaient. Une partie des élèves étaient assez surprises de constater que leur nouvelle enseignante avait pratiquement leur âge, tandis que pour l'autre moitié, il s'agissait plus d'exclamations de joie, car non seulement, elle était jeune, mais aussi dû au fait qu'elle était des plus jolie, même si certains du côté de la gente masculine la qualifiaient plus de 'sexy girl' ou encore de 'Hime'. Au bout d'un certain temps, tout ce remue-ménage commença à sérieusement ennuyés les deux frères au plus haut point. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils intervinrent. Reiji se contenta de tout simplement de replacer correctement ses lunettes en tâchant de rester calme, alors que Shu de son côté ne fit qu'augmenter le volume de sa musique pour bloquer tous les autres bruits qui étaient indésirables. Ce manège continua encore quelques minutes, avant que Tsuki en ait marre et qu'elle se décide enfin à intervenir. Doucement, elle baissa la tête avant de la redresser, dès qu'ils virent son visage, surtout son regard qui promettait mille et une souffrance. Une fois que tout fut redevenu calme, comme au départ, avant qu'ils arrivent, elle se permit de sourire à nouveau, en faisait abstraction des visages livides de ses élèves. Il est vrai qu'elle supportait mal les cris aussi forts malgré le fait qu'elle vive avec huit sœurs très bruyantes. Après ce petit contre temps, la jeune femme leur demanda le plus calmement possible de prendre place comme à leur habituel. Ils lui obéirent immédiatement par peur des représailles et, encore à moitié choqués. Dès qu'ils furent tous installés, elle prit à nouveau la parole : « Je m'excuse si je vous ai fait peur, mais je ne supporte absolument pas les cris. Cela encore moins quand ça provoque une telle anarchie, car après tout, nous vivons dans un monde civilisé. Bon, continuons les présentations, comme je le disais, je me nomme Tsuki Tenshi No Hana, j'ai 18 ans, j'espère que l'on s'entendra bien, vous pouvez me poser les questions que vous voulez, mais levez la main pour que je vous donne la parole, et quand vous l'aurez, je vous prierais de vous présenter. » Et ainsi commença une bonne heure de questionnement, et pour certaines des questions des plus idiotes, tel que « Qui avez-vous payé pour obtenir votre diplôme aussi jeune », ou encore des trucs dans le genre « avez-vous un petit-ami ». Quand enfin, elle en eut assez, elle se décida à commencer son cours, même s'il ne leur restait qu'une heure à passer ensemble. Durant son cours, elle remarqua que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient des problèmes avec les instruments qu'elle qualifierait de basique, tel que le violon ou encore le piano. Mais elle devait avouer que Shu était très doué. Avant de prendre ce poste, elle avait pris le temps de lire leur dossier à tous, mais le blond avait été le seul à avoir attiré son attention, car elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient, en quelque sorte, pareils, la musique constituait un refuge dans lequel ils pouvaient s'évader et oublier tous leurs soucis. Par contre, pour son frère, ses avis étaient assez partagés, car non seulement, il osait la contre dire parfois, ce qui conduisit à chaque fois à un débat que se stoppait quand, elle le menaçait de le conduire chez le directeur pour qu'il s'explique, et de deux, son air de supériorité, cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, ça lui donnait juste envie de lui « foutre son poing dans la gueule » comme dirait si bien Yume. Heureusement, son cours se passa dans l'ensemble plutôt bien et elle en fut très heureuse. Même s'ils avaient beaucoup de chemin à faire, elle voyait bien qu'ils apprenaient vite et qu'ils en avaient envie. Mais, il faudra absolument qu'elle réorganise cette classe, car même si elle leur avait fait peur, il n'empêche qu'il y eût beaucoup de bavardage.

Quand la sonnerie retentie, tous se précipitèrent pour ranger leurs affaires et sortir de la classe, le seul qui restait était Shu. Doucement, elle s'en approcha pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait encore là, mais elle vit qu'il était en train de dormir. Il a dû tomber dans le sommeil pendant son explication sur la façon de se tenir quand l'on joue d'un instrument. Malgré la colère qui l'envahissait dû au fait qu'il avait osé s'endormir durant son cours, elle ne pouvait se retenir de le trouver mignon. De plus prêt, son visage semblait si angélique, si doux au toucher, et ses cheveux alors qui paraissait si soyeux et qui luisait pratiquement avec la lumière que les lampes prodiguaient. Sans réellement s'en apercevoir, sa main se rapprocha presque inconsciemment de la chevelure du magnifique roux endormi, mais, au moment où ses fins doigts de musicienne allaient entrer en contact avec l'une des mèches de cheveux qui se distinguait des autres, elle fut des plus surprise quand une main attrapa le sien. C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'il avait ouvert ses éblouissants yeux bleus et, que le Sakamaki était en train de la fixer. Une fois que leurs peaux furent en contact, un long frisson lui parcouru son corps, non seulement dû à la froideur de la peau du jeune homme, mais aussi à cause d'autre chose, mais elle ne savait en rien ce que s'était. Tsuki se sentait toute chose face à son regard, comme s'ils étaient tous les deux liés et que cela avait été écrit depuis des temps immémoriaux. Comme au ralenti, elle vit Shu commençait à ouvrir ses lèvres, comme pour parler, avant qu'une autre personne n'entre brusquement dans la salle. Du fait de cette soudaine interruption, tous deux se séparèrent très vite, et Shu se redressa avant de se diriger vers la porte, sans lui adresser un autre regard, ce qui lui causa un petit pincement au cœur.

Pendant ce temps Ame et Yuki étaient des plus heureuses, car par rapport aux dernières années, cette fois-ci, on ne les avait pas séparées. En même elles se trouvaient dorénavant dans un autre pays et donc, personne ne savait comment elles se comportaient quand elles étaient réunies toutes les deux. Mais comme elles avaient promis à leurs sœurs ainées de rester le plus calme et poli possible, afin de pouvoir rester ensemble, les jumelles avaient attiré l'attention de toute la classe, non seulement par leur apparence angélique et leurs super longs cheveux, mais aussi du fait qu'elles avaient au moins deux ans de moins qu'eux et aussi, qu'elles étaient des mannequins assez connus. De nombreux garçons partirent à leur encontre dès qu'elles mirent un pied dans la salle, et ils se mirent à les bombarder de questions sans vraiment leur laisser le temps d'y répondre. Mais, ils furent interrompus quand le professeur de mathématiques rentra dans la pièce. Malheureusement, durant toute la durée du cours, Ame se sentait observer, et cela la dérangeait au plus au point. D'ailleurs, elle s'était retournait plusieurs fois pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais elle ne parvenait qu'à attirer l'attention du professeur qui en profitait alors pour lui poser des questions d'un niveau plus élevé juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir avoir une raison pour la punir. Ame ne se laissa en rien faire, et sous l'étonnement de tous, elle n'eut aucun problème pour répondre à ces casse-têtes. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la deuxième heure qu'elle en eut plus qu'assez, alors brusquement, elle se leva ce qui surprit toute la classe, avant de se retourner et se mettre à fixer le coupable. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise de voir deux magnifiques yeux…..


End file.
